diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilara Adams
Zitat: "Bei Toraks beschissenen Zähnen"' Erscheinung Vor euch steht eine junge Frau von etwa 20 Jahren.Sie kommt aus dem tropischem Schlingendorntal , aus Beutebucht um genau zu sein. Die Statur der jungen Frau ist Trainiert. Die Muskelpartien treten hervor und zeigen, dass die Kleine wohl einiges hinter sich hat,und mit durchschnittlich gebauten Männern, oder auch etwas besser gebauten durchaus in den Ring steigen kann. Als ehemalige Tavernenrausschmeißerin und Grubenkämpferin sollte man Sie niemals unterschätzen. Lara trägt meistens, einfache, abgetragene aber gepflegte Seemanskleidung. Auch neigt Sie dazu,sich hin und wieder etwas freizügiger zu kleiden.Sie trägt immer ein Entermesser am Gürtel, mit dem Sie umzugehen weis. Ihr Blick mag vielleicht sanft wirken, Sie selbst jedoch ist es eher weniger. Markantes Merkmal an ihr , sind die Aufgrund eines Pigmentfehlers Schneeweißen Haare , sowie die 4 Spitzgefeilten Eckzähne, die man sieht wenn Sie euch, ihr wölfisches Grinsen zeigt. Spricht Lara mit euch, so merkt man ihre Herkunft, da Sie häufig Flucht wie ein Rohrspatz. Sie spricht nahezu Akzentfrei die Gemeine Zunge. Die Stimme ist dabei meist rauchig . Lediglich wenn die gute einen zuviel über den Durst getrunken hat, was Sie oft tut, verfällt sie in den Beutebuchtslang. Lebenslauf Lara wuchs als Waisenkind in Beutebucht auf, wo Sie früh lernen musste , für sich selbst zu Sorgen. Man schenkte ihr abgelkegte Kleidung, gab Ihr sogar manchmal Speisereste zu Essen.Manchmal erlaubte man ihr auch in einem Schuppen oder einem Lageraum zu schlafen. Erste Erfahrungen mit Gewalt , machte Sie sehr früh.So wurde Sie bereits in Kindesalter häufig zusammengeschlagen, was daher kommen mag, das Sie auch hin und wieder gestohlen hat, um zu Überleben. Einige Zeit nach ihrem 12 Geburtstag , wurde Sie schon einige Zeit von einigen Halbstarken regelmäßig verhauen, bis Sie eines Tages genug hatte , und sich wehrte. Sie schlug ein einziges mal, und so hart zu, das es sich herumgesprochen hatte. Nicht all zu lang darauf, wurde Sie halbtod von einer Crew der Liz Anderson und ein Gnom Namens Munzel angehörten, aus dem Hafen gefischt.Unter deren Schutz Sie danach einige Zeit stand. Aufgrund des Rufes den Sie sich durch die Schlägerei mit den Halbstarken lieferte, wurde Sie von einem Tavernenbesitzer als Aushilfe und später als Rausschmeisser angestellt. Durch diese Arbeit kam Sie auch mit der hiesigen Grubenkampfszene in Kontakt.Sie lernte Schmerzhaft, aber auch Schnell, und war schon bald ein geübter Nahkämpfer. Ihr Ruf als Rausschmeisser und als Kämpfer war schon bald derart bekannt, das nicht mehr viele Streit mit Ihr suchten. Ein neues Leben, bot sich Ihr, als Sie mit 20 Jahren, einen vergilbten Zettel am Hafen fand. "Die Wache braucht Euch !, tretet bei und macht was aus eurem Leben " 2 Monate später , nach dem Sie alles was Sie hatte zu Geld gemacht hatte, bewarb Sie sich in Sturmwind als Wache , und wurde sogar angenommen.Bald wurde Sie vom Rekruten zum Gefreiten befördert, es schien als wäre Sie am Ziel ihrer Träume.Sogar ihre erste große Liebe fand sie bei der Wache.Doch schon bald , traf sie eine Frau die alles änderte, Sie folgte ihrem Herzen, verliess ihre Gefährtin und die Wache , und folgte ihrer Liebe und ihrem Herzen , und landete in der Gosse..der Zuflucht. Gerüchte und was man über sie sagt "Sie hat ne verdammt kurze Zündschnur." "Lebt bei den Pennern in der Ruine. Man munkelt Sie säuft sogar Zwerge unter den Tisch" "Arbeitet am Hafen.Hat angeblich einen Zwerg so zusammengeschlagen bis Er den Kampf abbrach und es als Unentscheiden abtat." " Steht auf Männlein und Weibs´n." Freunde / Bekannte Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Gaya Maruan Große Liebe , Berühr Sie und Ich reis dir jedes Körperteil ab, mit dem du "&%&§%&"% Toraks Zähne noch eins ! Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fin Capo...oder doch mehr ? Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Pere Capo Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nemi Gute Seele der Zuflucht ! Vor ihrem Kochlöffel fürchtet sich die halbe Sturmwinder Mafia. Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sierra Redet komisch, aber is in Ordnung, Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Liz Anderson Hohlbirne..aber ne ale Freundin Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sabelia Schwarzschild erste große Liebe, verschwunden....oder ? Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif James McKinley Vaterersatz Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere